Odin Sword
Odin Sword (オーディンソード, Ōdin Sōdo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Profile Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"Use the Odin's word to slice towards the goal! To Valhalla!"'' Users Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Fideo Ardena' *'Aiel' *'Dino Maldini' *'Handa Shinichi' *'Samuel Mayo' *'Tsurugi Kyouhei' *'Aragaki Rekku ' *'Saruwatari' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Angelo Gabrini' *'Chihara Eichi' *'Fideo Ardena' *'King Arthur' *'Yokka' *'Yamano Ban' *'Nomad' *'Whip' *'Keikun' *'Chiasa' *'Killy' *'Meer' *'Cinderella' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Fideo Ardena' *'King Arthur' *'Handa Shinichi' *'Rushe' *'Whip' *'Chihara Eichi' *'Yamano Ban' *'Handa Shinichi' *'Yokka' *'Cinderella' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Fideo Ardena' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Fideo Ardena' Info Anime It is used by Fideo in the anime as he ties against Endou by using it during the match of Inazuma Japan Vs. Orpheus, ensuring their seat in the finals. But it didn't go so well when they fought Little Gigant as Rococo Urupa didn't even need to use a hissatsu to block it. While helping Endou train for his new hissatsu it is shown that his move improved over some time and that it has now evolved to Odin Sword Kai, Endou can't seem to block Fideo's move but he keeps on trying. After seeing Endou is determined, he was able to evolve it to Shin Odin Sword afterwards Endou wasn't able to block it but he thanks Endou for the opportunity. In Evolution, it was seen Odin Sword Kai lights the ball more shinier. In Shin Odin Sword, both the ball and the rune lights up more further. Game In one of the Game cutscenes, he can be seen using it effectively and scoring a point with it, sealing their seat to the Football Frontier International. Just like in the anime, it has the same story. Though in the game, you can equip some other characters with Odin Sword. Though in the game story, he is the one who originally wields it and he battles teams with his hissatsu. Movie It was used in the movie by Fideo and was used as a chain shoot with Kanon's God Cannon to score a goal against Ogre but was blocked by Zagomel's High Voltage. The way it was used, was different from both the anime and game. Usage In the anime, the user takes a run up to the ball and lifts his heel high up in the air. The ball then shines with ancient runes. The user then kick the ball with a golden energy sword surrounding the ball. In the game, the user simply takes a run up and kick the ball with a golden energy sword surounding it. Slideshow Anime Odin Sword IE 120 HQ 1.png Odin Sword IE 120 HQ 2.png Odin Sword IE 120 HQ 8.png Odin Sword IE 120 HQ 12.png Odin Sword IE 120 HQ 13.png Odin Sword IE 120 HQ 16.png Odin Sword IE 120 HQ 17.png Odin Sword IE 120 HQ 19.png Video Anime Movie Game Wii Trivia *The circles say "Odin Sword" in runes. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Shoot Chain